


绝对臣服（pwp）

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	绝对臣服（pwp）

李振洋刚下完戏就接到了李英超的电话，那边声音气势汹汹的叫他马上滚回家。也没等这边问发生了什么那边就给挂了。李振洋无奈叹口气，也不知道哪里又惹了这小祖宗，赶忙收拾了东西就开车往家里狂奔。

 

李振洋，当红男明星演员，因为一部电影红到家喻户晓无人不知。连筒子楼里卖糖葫芦的老婆婆都知道李振洋是谁，可见他有多红。不过大明星李振洋呢有个众所周知的秘密，李振洋被一个18岁的富二代男孩包养，那部红遍大江南北的电影也是这个男孩投资入股之后指名道姓要李振洋演的，也就是说李振洋是他一手捧红的，有了富二代李英超才有了今天的大明星李振洋。

 

李振洋用最快速度赶回家的时候，看见小祖宗坐在沙发上生闷气，大眼睛死死盯着手机屏幕，不知道还以为那屏幕能盯出个什么花样出来。  
“哎哟怎么啦我的乖乖。”李振洋跟个大猫似的黏糊糊缠上来，讨好的从后面环抱住李英超。

别看小孩年纪小，力气可不小。反手就把李振洋压在身下，骑在他的身上。双手钳住李振洋的手摁在头顶上，许是动作有点粗鲁，李振洋竟情不自禁“嗯”了一声。

“那新闻怎么回事?嗯? 你竟然背着我在外面沾花惹草。”李英超声音拔高一个度，神情怒不可遏，眼神里全是满满占有欲。

李振洋听了他的话就明白他在生什么气了，看见他吃醋心里暗自有点窃喜，这才慢悠悠道:“你误会了，那记者拍的时候我和那女演员正在对戏，我也不知道她怎么突然就扑向我...我后来躲开了可是记者只拍到了她扑向我的那一瞬间...”

 

李振洋说着说着就把手放进李英超的手心里，然后十指相扣，大拇指轻挠着他的手心，有一丝撒娇讨好的意味。

李英超听了他的解释，脸色稍稍缓和了，他其实猜测真相也猜的八九不离十，只是不愿意自己的人有那种狗屁不通压根不存在的绯闻。李英超在想这是哪家杂志社呢，看来是嫌命不够长想倒闭了。连他的人也敢碰。

 

“那为什么和那女人私下对戏? 洋洋怎么连自己是有夫之妇这点都不清楚?”李英超并没有真正的原谅他，想着他的洋洋私下和别的女人独处，今天必须惩罚一下他的这只大猫。

有夫之妇这个妇字把李振洋羞的无地自容，大概有那么一次也是李振洋犯了错，被逼穿着裙子涂着口红被李英超摁在镜子上面肏，李振洋被插的嘴都合不拢的淫叫，李英超有心逗他，嘴上甜甜说着姐姐高潮的样子好美，里面好紧好热，声音是温柔的而下面抽插动作却毫不留情。如果李振洋没记错的话，那次他三天都没下来床。

识时务者为俊杰，聪明如李洋。他立马像小猫一样乖顺的把脑袋钻进李英超怀里，头发毛茸茸的，蹭的李英超胸口痒痒。

“超哥别生洋洋气，洋洋不敢了。”李振洋撒娇的时候就会叫他超哥，明明当哥哥的是他李振洋他却甘愿叫这个比他小7岁的人哥哥。李英超也喜欢他这样叫，他总爱看李振洋被他欺负的欲哭不哭的嘴里喃喃念着“超哥”。

 

“可是今天必须得惩罚一下哥哥，不然哥哥下次再敢犯怎么办?”李英超俯下身整个人都贴在他身上，下身的巨物逐渐有抬头的趋势，危险的抵在李振洋的小腹上擦蹭。

 

身下的大猫感受到了身上认两腿之间的炙热，激的身体一抖想要躲开被李英超发现后直接狠狠吻上了李振洋的唇。

少年的吻虽又凶又恨，但并不是毫无章法，他把李振洋的舌头放进嘴里含着发出咕噜咕噜的口水声，他哥的厚嘴唇比看起来更好亲。没一会李振洋就被亲的喘不上气来，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的:“唔...超...唔...嗯”

李英超放开他的时候两个人的唇之间还拉着淫靡的银丝，看起来好不色情。李振洋被亲的头昏眼花的，脸红得像要快滴出血来，乖乖的任他摆布。右肩的衬衫已经被褪下露出白皙的皮肤，李英超在他身上撑起身子，夜色渐暗了屋里没开灯，借着床帘外的微光用眼神膜拜李振洋漂亮的脸蛋和身躯。

李振洋好像含苞待放的玫瑰花一样娇嫩艳丽，又像是树上已经成熟的浆果，一口就能咬出鲜嫩的汁液。他眼神魅惑的看着李英超，像是在邀请他快来品尝这颗果实。

而李英超也的的确确这么做了。一口咬在他漂亮的锁骨上，所到之处留下一处处红印，似在宣示主权一般。 李振洋是他的，是他一个人的，李英超想他想的发疯，他开始解李振洋的裤子，伸手握住已经半硬的一根上下撸动。

“唔...小弟...慢一点...啊”李英超的手活向来好，李振洋哪里受得住 没一会就嗯嗯啊啊的求饶。李英超不听，变本加厉的快速上下撸动，手指使坏的去戳他的马眼，在那一处擦蹭。“洋洋是不是要射了，射吧，我都给你接住。”滚烫炙热的肉棒没几下就全交代在了李英超的手里，被射的满满一手都是。

李振洋看见了满手的精液，羞的无地自容。好像是愧疚似的，起身把脸放在李英超的手心里，伸出舌头想小猫一样把精液一点一点全都吞进了自己的肚子里。吃完不往抬头看李英超:“超超的..手..漂亮...不能弄脏。”

李英超为了奖励他的听话懂事，俯身在李振洋耳边语气温柔轻声说道:“洋洋好乖，等会给洋洋奖励吃大肉棒。”李振洋听了乐的嘴角弯弯笑起来直应着“好”，他似乎很满意这个奖励啊，李英超想。

 

李英超挑了他最喜欢的草莓味的润滑剂给李振洋做扩张。一根手指伸进去的时候那里早已洪水泛滥成灾，软烂无比。“洋洋水好多啊，你自己听听。”李英超把他的后穴搅得咕噜噜的响，手指模仿性交的动作在里面进进出出。

 

李英超从沙发下面拿出一个盒子递在李振洋面前，“洋洋挑个自己喜欢的。”那盒子包装精美漂亮，但李振洋预感不是什么好东西。

 

李振洋伸手去把盒子打开，里面静静躺着好几样情趣玩具，有粉色的跳蛋，兔子尾巴一样的肛塞，还有一根狰狞的黑色自慰棒。他看完后羞的身体一激灵，身体都开始泛起可疑的红晕。他想，今天这是逃不过了。

 

“洋洋喜欢哪个?挑一个好吗?”李英超的语气还是温柔又体贴，那感觉像是在问“今天晚上吃什么”一样理所当然。

“我...喜欢...这个。”李振洋伸手去拿兔子尾巴的肛塞，又像是拿到一个烫手山芋一样惴惴不安的望着李英超。

“喜欢就给自己戴上，洋洋戴上一定很漂亮。”  
李英超的手拿住李振洋的手，指引着他去把肛塞放进后穴里面。李振洋那里太紧致了，废了好半些劲才把肛塞放进去。

李振洋羞赧的朝他晃晃尾巴可怜巴巴的说:“主人...怎么还不肏我...洋洋不行了...”既然是惩罚，怎么会让这只小兔子这么快就得逞。李英超坏笑一声说:“洋洋还没洗澡呢，先去洗个澡，我更喜欢操干净的你。”

“主人不跟我一起吗?”李英超摇摇头说我等你，李振洋便不情不愿的朝浴室走去。李振洋后穴的水跟不要钱似的使劲往外流，他在想，那肛塞大概都堵不住他淫水了。

 

李振洋快速洗完澡之后是光着身子出来的，他兴冲冲的去跑到李英超跟前，结果看见李英超正在打游戏，大概是吃鸡吧，因为他听见了扬声器传来了好多人的声音。他跪下身体来扯李英超的裤脚，像是要糖吃的小孩子一样说话声音黏黏糊糊的:“主人......洗干净了...要...”

李英超轻笑一声，对李振洋做嘴型:“我开了麦。”李振洋惊呆了，他羞赧的低下头，又有点委屈，肛塞的兔子尾巴也耷拉了下来。李英超瞧他那样子，心里软乎乎的，把李振洋的头掰过来，摁在双腿中间。李振洋真的像受惊的小兔子一样抖了一下，便乖顺的把脸埋在李英超的双腿之间。

“刚刚说好请哥哥吃大肉棒的，伺候好了就都给你，要是这把输了，洋洋的骚穴就要流一晚上淫水咯。”听完李英超的话，李振洋马上勤勤恳恳的把李英超的巨大含在嘴里，上下吞吐着。连两颗卵蛋都不放过，房间里只剩下李振洋口交的口水声，还有李英超的低喘。

“李振洋，你说你的粉丝和那些你影迷看见你这副样子，还会相信你是那个高高在上的大明星吗?”李英超见他嘴巴包不完他的肉棒，于是狠心的一顶，把肉棒全部塞进李振洋嘴里，大明星被激的眼眶都红了。

他从刚开始呜呜的嚷着“太大了，吞不下”直到哭的说不出话，被迫做了两次深喉李英超才放过他。

在李英超的命令下，李振洋乖顺的趴在床上，屁股轻摇慢晃的在催促着李英超。肛塞被取下，于是大股大股的淫水从李振洋的后穴里喷出来溅的到处都是。

李英超把肉棒抵在入口磨蹭，就是不进去，李振洋呜呜咽咽的喊着“超哥...进...洋洋好空虚。”  
“你还没有回答我刚才的问题。”李英超语气严厉又认真，他在等李振洋的回答。

大约过了十秒，李振洋好像真的在认真思考这个问题一般，对他说:“我这辈子都是你的人，我不稀罕那什么高高在上的大明星，我爱你李英超你知道吗，就算全世界都说我是被包养的小白脸，我也愿意，我愿意沦为你的人，甚至说沦为你的宠物...”李振洋哭了，说话断断续续的前言不搭后语“李英超操我，被你操死我也甘愿。”

李英超被他的一番话动容了，他不曾想到李振洋真的甘愿成为他腿间的阶下囚。不再有犹豫李英超一个挺身全把整根肉棒全部没入，爽的李振洋全身颤栗。

“洋洋不准哭，哭了就我操死你。”李英超发了疯一般毫不留情的往李振洋的身体里冲撞，他不允许任何一个人对他的人有歹念，这是他一个人的李振洋，觊觎他的人通通都该死。

李振洋被肏的面色潮红，魇足的半睁着眼:“超...超哥好棒...好棒”他整个人被顶的颤动，连床都开始吱呀的摇晃着。李英超感受到了他的分心，惩罚的往敏感点一顶，李振洋的泪水夺眶而出。他想被李英超操坏的不仅会是这张床，还有他的身体也会被一并操烂。

 

李英超疯狂冲刺几百下后的结果便是李振洋被操到连连求饶，哭的厉害求他射进去，实在受不了了。嚷嚷着再也不敢和别人走近了，吵着要给李英超生孩子。

“洋洋乖，听话，内射会发烧的。”李英超其实很疼他，不想他生病，尚存着一丝理智，在射的时候退了出来全部喷射在了李振洋的大腿上面。

 

“洋洋，刚刚忘记回应你。”  
“我也爱你。”

 

第二日头条娱乐新闻:大明星李振洋与上市公司富二代李英超十指相扣大方承认恋情。

 

END.


End file.
